monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Gurenzeburu Ecology
In-Game Information Translation: A monster that was recently discovered, Gurenzeburu makes its home in the Highland. Using the Hunter's Guild research, it was found to be remarkably violent, and so it has been given the nickname Banryu(Barbaric Dragon). Taxonomy Gurenzeburu is classified as a Flying Wyvern. This species is identified by their large and spiked horns on their snouts. Unlike wyverns like Rathalos, Rathian, or Espinas that have fire attacks, Gurenzeburu utilizes water-based attacks. Habitat Range Gurenzeburu resides in mountainous regions and so far only known to inhabit the Highland. The Highland is rich in waterfalls, which in one theory, the Gurenzeburu restores its water supply, making it a perfect living habitat for the "Barbarian" to live in. Ecological Niche Once thought to be strictly carnivore it is now known to also eat plants, insects and certain Highland ores. Although while these "Barbaric Wyverns" are fierce they compete for territory with predators that include Dhuragaua, Kuarusepusu, Doragyurosu, Pariapuria, Rathian, Rathalos, and Hyujikiki. Gurenzeburu have also been known to be in turf wars with Poborubarumu. But despite such formidable competition these wyverns are far from helpless. Armed with powerful jaws full of razor-sharp teeth, high pressure water beam, paralyzing gases, and large spear-like snout most other predators would think twice before engaging a Gurenzeburu. Biological Adaptations It is not confirmed how it is able to use water-element based attacks. Perhaps it drinks a large quantity of water, but only some of it is used and the rest is stored in a sac. The Gurenzeburu gains a cover of quartz-like mineral which reinforces its shell and horn by eating special ores found in the highlands. It also makes it develop crystalline spikes in the tip of its tail, which are very loosely attached and can be thrown at any time by flinging the tail hard enough. A downside to this extra protection is that the pointy sides of its armor may attract lightning during the violent storms that regularly happen at the Highlands. Gurenzeburu is also equipped with glands under its wings which may expel a paralyzing gas, in the same manner Gravios emits sleep gas. Some older looking individuals have been seen going berserk and releasing steam from their bodies as they open pores on their body, with every attack they do their body releases bursts of pressurized possibly heated water in a attempt to kill attackers. The skin of the creature is very rubbery and elastic as it absorbs lightning strikes, thus protecting the creature's vital organs. The claws of the creature are known to be very sharp and heavy and used to tear prey apart. The horn of a Gurenzeburu is extremely hard and the strongest of horns have been known to be unscratchable even with most work shop machinery. Behavior Being highly aggressive and vicious in combat, it is entitled the "Barbarian Wyvern" though this title is not completely true to its behavior as it is known to coexist with herbivores such as Burukku and Erupe in peace and settle to eat plants and insects instead. It has even been found that the herbivores of the highlands look to Gurenzeburu for protection from predators. Gurenzeburu is also very sensitive to weather changes and will turn even more aggressive when a storm draws near, perhaps because of its self-preservation instinct. They have been known to sling the spikes of the end of their tails as traps for would be attackers. During a storm these spikes upon touch activate flashing and attract lightning from above, possibly killing the victim instantly. Category:Monster Ecology